


this guy's drunk and in love with you pare

by sehunuhh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunuhh/pseuds/sehunuhh
Summary: IDILY AU. seven years.





	this guy's drunk and in love with you pare

**Author's Note:**

> maraming salamat. :-)

"akala ko ba, tayo lang?" tanong ni sehun sabay tungga ng beer na hawak niya matapos pumunta sa banyo ang "bisita" ni jongin. Ibinaling niya ang tingin niya sa kaibigan niya na nagpupulot naman ng mga korniks na nakakalat sa sahig ng kwarto niya.

"akala ko din eh. kaso biglang tumawag iyun," sagot sa kanya. "next time, promise, one on one na tayo."

"tss, narinig ko na iyan! parang last week ata yun," balik ni sehun. "alam mo, kung gusto mo um-score, ‘wag mo na ko isama. Panira lang ako sa diskarte mo."

at panira ka naman ng mood ko, dugtong ni sehun sa isip niya. quality time with his best friend ang hanap niya, hindi eksena kung saan third wheel siya. inubos niya ang katiting na alak sa bote at nagbukas ng panibago sabay tayo.

"o, saan ka pupunta?" gulat na tanong ni jongin nang isuot na niya ang sapatos niya. (tiklop ang likod, parang tsinelas tuloy. pareho sila ni Jongin)

"c-cr lang, pare. clingy mo," asar ni Sehun at bumalik na rin ang bisita nila na agad kumapit sa braso ni Jongin. (para bang linta.)

nung napansin niya na wala na sa kanya ang atensyon ng kanyang ‘best friend,’ dumiretso agad siya palabas ng bahay ni Jongin. kahit ‘di siya nagpaalam sa kaibigan, alam niyang ‘di naman siya hahanapin nito. magiging busy na iyun. ‘di na alam ni Sehun kung paano siya nakarating sa bahay ni baekhyun b pero ang natatandaan niya, winelcome naman siya nito and his bawling ass with open arms.

\---

nagmamadaling tumakbo si sehun papasok sa bahay ng mga Kim matapos niyang makatanggap ng tawag mula kay jongin na may emergency raw siya at sinalubong siya ng tatay ni Jongin.

"oh, sehun. anong meron at napasugod ka? maupo ka muna, mukhang hinihingal ka," pag-imbita ng matanda. naupo naman siya sa katabing solo sofa.

"tumawag po si jongin eh. asan po ba siya?"

"ha? akala ko tulog pa kasi ‘di lumalabas ng kwarto niya? teka, maiba nga tayo. aaan ka ba galing? sa school ba?"

"ah, opo. graduation rehearsal, hehe," sagot ni sehun pero sa isip-isip niya, hinahanap na niya sI jongin. ito ang hirap sa pagdayo sa mga Kim, feeling niya lagi siyang nasa hot seat kahit napaka-simple ng mga tanong sa kanya. ganun ata talaga ‘pag abogado ang kaharap mo; feeling guilty ka beyond reasonable doubt.

"nako, buti ka pa. iyang si jongin, ‘di napaki-usapan ng mama niya, ayaw patinag. pero sabi niya, ba’t daw siya pupunta eh ‘di pa naman tapos ang paghihirap. ‘di pa daw siya tapos mag-aral," jongin's dad chuckled. 

napatigil bigla si sehun.

"ho?"

"teka. ‘di ba niya nasabi sa’yo? nakapasa siya sa LAE! may balak palang sumunod sa amin ng mommy niya, ‘di naman nagsabi," paglilinaw ng matanda.

gago ‘yun ah, sehun thought as he laughed along. gago talaga.

"sehun!" tumingala siya at nakita ang taong minumura sa utak, "tara dito!"

"sige, tito. akyat na po ako."

\---

"alin dito?"

"anak ng-. seryoso ba? pinapunta mo ko para diyan?"

may dalawang pares ng medyas na hawak si jongin na prinesenta kay sehun.

"syempre. special iyung gig na ‘yun kaya kailangan special din ang isusuot," pagdadahilan ni jongin kaya pinili ni sehun yung purple (most hated color ni jongin) at binato sa mukha niya. tinignan ni jongin ang choice ng kaibigan at napabuntong-hininga. gigil na sa kanya si sehun, kaya kahit labag sa kalooban, sinuot pa rin niya yung medyas.

"saan ka galing?"

"univ. grad rehearsal," sagot ni sehun pagka-upo sa unused skateboard ng best friend. ‘di talaga marunong si jongin gumamit non, binili lang niya iyon pangpa-impress sa dating niligawan.

"asus, ba’t ba pumupunta ka pa dun? ano, excited lang eh wala ka namang ibang gagawin sa linggo kundi maglakad tapos tatanggap ng-"

"eh kasi nga po, sayang grad fee," sehun interrupted. "lagot ako sa nanay ko kung ‘di ko masusulit iyung binayad nila. tsaka ‘di ito para sakin, para to sa buong populasyon ng Naga na naghihintay na maka-graduate na ako."

"eh kasi nga, birthday ko rin iyun. in the next few years, hindi na birthday ko maaalala mo. iyung graduation na ‘yun na," pag-nguso ni jongin.

"ang arte mo. next year naman, law friends na kasama mo mag-celebrate. may balak ka pala mag-law school. ‘di mo naman sinabi, attorney," singhal ni sehun na ikinatahimik ni jongin. oh ayan, sa'yo na bola.

ilang saglit ring natahimik ang paligid na animong nasa court talaga sila at nagd-dribble si jongin, nag-iisip anong next move.

"’di ano, may sinulat pala akong kanta." eh tinapon. "syempre gusto ko rin marinig input mo."

walang ibang nagawa si sehun kundi pakinggan ang gitarang kinakapa ni jongin.

isa iyun sa mga dahilan kung ba’t nahulog si sehun sa bitag ni jongin,iyung pagiging musician niya. pareho sila ni sehun na active sa indie music scene ng university. 

puta, halikan ko kaya ‘to, naisip ni sehun. kaso ‘di pwede eh, ‘di kanya si jongin.

"akala ko- akala ko habang buhay tayo, akala ko hanggang dulo,

kay haba pa ng kalsada, dito na ba tayo bababa?"

"ganda naman," pagtango ni sehun matapos ang ilang sandali. "malungkot ka ba, attorney?" tinignan lang siya ni jongin. "malungkot nga."

\---

“ilan sa’yo?”

“dalawa lang,” ngiti ni sehun at akmang dudukot sa bulsa nang hampasin siya ni Jongin sa braso. “aray!”

“loko, magbabayad ka pa ah. Libre na ‘to, tutal susuportahan mo ko mamaya eh,” ngiti ng kaibigan niya. “may gusto ka pa ba?”

“yosi,” sagot niya at isa na namang hampas ang natanggap. “‘di ako magyoyosi sa loob nitong auto mo, ‘wag kang mag-alala. baka patayin mo na lang ako bigla kung ginawa ko nga.”

Tinawanan lang siya ni jongin pagbaba ng kotse at naglakad papunta sa convenience store. sinundan lang siya ng tingin ni Sehun mula sa passenger seat.Kita niya rito ang side profile ng kaibigan; matangos ang ilong, matulis na panga, mga labi na nakanguso na naman dahil malamang ay nanghihingi ng libreng Goya sa cashier. Mahaba na rin pala ang buhok ni jongin. Gusto niyang hawiin ang mga hiblang nakaharang sa mata para makita ang pagkislap nito kasabay ng pagtawa. ayan, nauto nga ni jongin yung cashier. may hawak na 2 Goya bars. nadaan siguro sa kindat si ate, medyo marupok ha. pero same, sehun thought.

“Oks. so, ang next song ko ay id-dedicate ko sana para sa isang special friend. nasan na ba iyon?” jongin asked, lapat ang bibig sa mic. “ang laking tao, nawawala. sehun! saan ka na?”

Tinaas ni sehun ang kamay niya at dun siya nakita ni jongin na agad namang tinugunan ang pagwagayway niya. Katabi niya ngayon si baekhyun b na galing office at tumutungga na rin sa sariling bote.

“Ayun! sehun, makinig ka ha, para sayo ‘to. I love you.”

Pasok, Moira!

At tumigil ang mundo, nung ako'y ituro mo, siya ang panalangin ko-

napatigil si sehun. Ano daw, I love you? Totoo ba yung narinig niya? Nag- I love you sa kanya si jongin?

“Tol, I love you!” tawa ni jongin sabay strum sa gitara at doon nagising si Sehun.

“time check! nga nga,” pang-aasar ni baekhyun.

“gago,” sagot niya. Naririnig niya sa speaker ang tinig ni Jongin na kino-cover ang Lloydy. Old running joke sa kanilang dalawa. Na-amin niya kasi noon na crush niya si John Lloyd Cruz kaya bilang natural alaskador ni jongin, kinantahan niya ito.

“oo nga pala, may isusuot ka na ba sa martsa mo? Pwede kita pahiramin,” alok ni baek.

“Meron na. nabilhan na ko ng nanay ko. Sabi niya, parang trophy na din daw iyun kasi sa wakas, puta, graduate na ko.”

“eh ikaw naman kasi, delay-delay ka pa dyan. Sinabayan mo Iyun,” ngumuso kay jongin na kumakanta pa rin, “tapos ano ending? Magiging attorney pala.”

“hoy, di ko siya sinabayan no. sadyang bobo lang kami pareho dati,” pangangatwiran ng matangkad.

“alam mo, oo nga, bobo ka. Kasi ikaw, habang iniisip mo na ayaw mo siyang iwan mag-isang nag-aaral habang kami na batchmates niyo eh kumakayod na, nagta-take na pala siya ng pre-requisite classes for law. so, sehun oh, congrats. Bobo ka nga. Buti na lang ga-graduate ka pa. ay sorry, ga-graduate ka na.”

‘Di na nakasagot si sehun. Ano pa nga bang masasabi niya? Nagsindi na lang siya ng sigarilyo at humithit ng matagal bago magpakawala ng usok. Oo nga, ga-graduate na siya.

Sa college ah. Pero hiling niya, na sa darating na araw ng linggo, kasabay ng pagtanggap niya sa diploma ay matanggap na rin niya ang katotohanang wala siyang pag-asa kay Jongin Kim.

“Kahit pala ako'y maging si John Lloyd  
Si Derek ang trip mo~”

“Hindi naman niya kelangan maging si Lloydy,” comment ni Baek. Tinignan siya ni Sehun na nakakunot ang noong uminom ulit ng beer. “kasi siya na si Jong Lloyd.”

Naibuga ni sehun ang ininom at muntik nang matalsikan si Jongin. Buti na lang, expert siya sa pag-iwas. wink wink.

“sehun, ang baboy,” angal nito pero naglabas ng panyo tsaka iniabot kay sehun para mapunasan ang bibig. “tara, roadtrip tayo.”

Sumabat si baek bago siya nakasagot. “Oh? Saan?"

“La Union. May music festival kasi, na-invite akong tumugtog.”

“Loko, ‘di ako pwede. Graduation na sa linggo. baka ako ang gawing handa ng nanay ko kung ‘di ako mag-martsa,” sagot ni sehun with a sigh. “isa pa, ikaw, graduation mo rin iyun. Wala ka talaga balak pumunta?”

“Wala,” jongin snorted. “Ano ba. ‘Di ko kelangan umakyat ng stage, ayoko.”

Nakatingin lang sila sa kanya.

“sehun,” sambit ni Jongin with matching killer smile. Ayan, diyan nadadale si sehun. Sa lambing ni jongin. Puta. “Sige na, hun. Minsan lang ‘to oh.”

“jongin, ang kulit. ‘Di nga pwede.”

“Please.” Sinamahan na ng pout at puppy eyes. Patay tayo diyan. “babyahe din tayo pabalik sa sabado ng gabi. Promise.”

Napa-dasal bigla si baekhyun na sana, ‘di na maging tanga itong katabi niya. Lordt. Baka naman.

“hunnie.” Wala na, nilabas na ang secret weapon. Talo na naman si Sehun. “for me?”

“Fine.”

“YES!” sigaw ni Jongin. “at sasama ka, baekhyun b. ‘di pwedeng hindi. C-cr lang ako tapos go na tayo ha!”

Naiwan niyang tulala sa likod niya si Sehun pero agad nitong nilingon ang isa pang kaibigan.

“Sasama ka daw.”

“Ay, no no no, my friend. Kennat be,” tanggi ni baekhyun with a laugh. “daig mo pa inaanay na kahoy sa pagka-rupok, kapre.”

“nakita mo ba iyung pout, baekhyun b?? kita mo ‘di ba? sinong makakahindi doon! sige naaaa. Sama ka na please. Mage-enjoy tayo dun. Promise,” offer ni sehun. “and I heard, maraming gwapong atenista. Malay mo, may makita kang papa. Dun mo pa mahanap true love mo.”

“luh, gamitan pala ng karupukan ngayong gabi. ‘di ako informed. fine fine.”

“YES!”

\---

“tangina ni jongin,” angal ni sehun. “tangina niya talaga. gago sya.”

nage-empake lang si baekhyun b sa tabi nya. “hoy sehun oh, babalik din tayo sa sabado ah.” walang sagot si sehun. “hoy, baklang kapre, ‘di ako susweldo dito. awol lang ako bukas jusko ka. ‘pag ako nasisante, ikaw sasagot sa bills ko.”

“oo na, oo na. babalik din tayo sa sabado. pero tangina pa rin ni jongin,” sehun whined still. “ayun na eh, nag-i love you na eh sabay dinutungan pa ng tol. gago.”

“time check! sehun, tumigil ka na daw kasi kaka-asa. ikaw lang naman ‘tong nagmamahal pero ‘di naman umaamin. ilang taon na nga iyang feelings mo? kasing tagal ng pag-aaral mo? ano, hanggang diyan ka na lang din?”

“tangina neto. best friend kita ‘di ba? konting suporta naman,” iyak ni sehun.

“time check! oh yes, best friend mo ko! best friend mo lang ako. taga-pagpa-alala sayo na too much na Iyang katangahan mo, bes. stahp na. tsaka ito na nga, bilang mabuting best friend, sasamahan kita sa road trip na Iyan na malamang eh magiging 3rd wheel lang ako.”

“marami ngang gwapo dun sabi-” at bilang tanga nga, ‘di namalayan ni sehun na napaikot na nya sa biyas niya yung kurtina at nahila kasama nung rod nung bumalikwas sya sa kama.

“maninira pa. ano, porke wasak puso mo, mangwawasak ka din ng bahay?”

“tangina mo din!”

\---

"magla-law ka pala, di mo man lang sinabi sa'kin. kung ‘di pa nabanggit ng tatay mo, siguro isi-sikreto mo iyan habang buhay," panimula ni sehun na nasa passenger seat. si baekhyun b, tulog at umiingit na sa backseat. Si jongin naman ay nilalabanan ang antok. gusto niyang pag-usapan ang nalaman niya kanina. ‘di siya mapakali.

"hobby ko mag-aral eh," pangangatwiran ni jongin.

"wow! sa tagal ng pagka-kaibigan natin, ngayon ko lang nalaman iyan ha."

"now you know."

silence.

"ano ngang plano mo?" pangungulit ni sehun.

"plano saan?" tatawa-tawang pagsagot ni jongin.

"sa future."

"sehun, everything past is unreal. everything in the future is unreal. ultimately, real is only the present moment of physical efficiency. oh ha, saan nga galing iyon?"

Hindi malaman ni Sehun kung sasapakin niya ba o hahalikan si Jongin sa inis. In the end, nag-settle siya dun sa mas madaling gawin. None of the above. 

"tangina naman, jongin. seryoso na nga kasi!"

"eh ayun nga kasi, may nagyaya sa akin mag-gig sa future, sa cubao. nag-yes ako."

"oh? kelan iyan?"

"next week pa naman. punta kayo ni baekhyun b ah."

"so, anong tutugtugin mo?"

"ewan. iyung mga luma muna siguro, wala pa kong bagong nasusulat eh."

"ah, kaya ka magla-law?"

"shet, mag-movie marathon tayo pagbalik!"

napagod nang mangulit, sumandal si sehun sa kinauupuan. "ng?"

"back to the future," ngiti ni jongin sa kanya. hindi na niya kelangan sabihing oo, pumayag na siya. 'matic nai yun.

"eh future jowa?" tinignan siya ni jongin. "what?"

"can’t believe you just said that word," pag-iling ng kaibigan.

"alin, jowa? alangan namang sabihin kong girlfriend lang eh bisexual ka," pagrarason ni sehun."so, future jowa?"

tahimik lang si jongin. bat nga ba kasi tinanong pa ni sehun yun? ano, umaasa ba siya na pangalan niya agad sasabihin ni jongin? sehun, ikaw future jowa ko? ganon? tanga talaga.

"guys, natatae ako," paghikab ni baekhyun b sa likod. oo nga pala, may kasama pa sila. nakalimutan ni sehun.

"humanap ka na ng gas station. mabaho utot nyan, promise. mamamatay tayong dalawa ng walang kalaban-laban."

\---

nakarating sila sa resort nang matiwasay. agad bumaba ng kotse sina sehun at baekhyun nang marinig na libre ni jongin ang accomodation.

"so, pwede bang solo ko ‘tong kama?" humilata si baekhyun sa unang kama. dalawang twin size bed ang nasa kwarto nila. "magtabi na kayo diyan."

"ayoko nga," angal ni sehun. "gumagapang kaya kamay niyan sa pagtulog. mamaya, ano pa gawin sakin. dito ako."

"kunwari ka pang ayaw mo. if I know, pangara- aray!" kinurot siya ni sehun.

"ang iingay niyo ho. pwede po bang magpatulog kayo? patulugin niyo yung driver niyo," iyak ni jongin mula sa kabilang kama. nakahiga na siya at nakatalukbong ang braso sa mata pangsangga sa liwanag ng ilaw.

"ay, maka-angal. kasi baekhyun b, ginusto nating mag-la union. ‘di ba! halika na nga, inom nalang tayo! shot na lang tayo!" sigaw ni sehun bilang pang-asar sa kaibigan. "sige, jongin. s-shot muna kami, matulog ka dyan!"

\---

"sehun, 2 days na lang, pwede mo nang harassin si jongin."

nasa bar area sina baekhyun at sehun at kaka-serve lang ng pangalawang bucket ng beer sa kanila na sinamahan nila ng gin bulag.

"gago," sagot ni sehun. ugali niyang mang-mura ng tao kapag wala na siyang maisagot. ugali niya ring murahin si baekhyun just because.

"o bakit? finals week mo na ‘to, bago grumaduate. handa ka na ba? look, happy horse for the happy whore. sakin iyung happy horse, sa’yo yung happy whore," sabi ni baekhyun. tahimik lang si sehun.

"bakit wala kang imik? pitong taon, sehun. wala kang pahinga, gusto mo pa atang i-delay for the nth time," pinoint out ni baekhyun.

"sayang eh," tungga. "we make a good pair… wow, big words," tawa ni sehun.

"kaso?"

"kaso, ‘di niya ako mahal," nalantang balik ni sehun.

"time check! umaasa ka pa rin."

"oo na nga. tanggap ko na ‘yun, paulit-ulit," angal niya.

"kaya nga ako nagtataka eh. hindi mo napapansin na umaasa ka pa rin. ano pa bang kailangan mo? time? eh binigay na ni universe sa’yo lahat ng oras pero sinasayang mo lang. sige ka, paano kung maubusan ka ng oras? sa tingin mo hindi ka magsisisi?"

itong si baekhyun b, malumanay magsalita pero nananaksak bawat salita.

"baekhyun b, tama bang andito tayo? na sumama tayong pumunta dito?" tanong ni sehun. parang ngayon niya lang naisip na baka mali to, dapat nasa manila sila ni baekhyun at natutulog lang.

"eh ikaw kasi. masokista ka eh." oo nga pala.

natahimik ulit sila sa pag-inom.

"ganito na lang. ilista natin lahat ng katangahang-"

"walangya ka-"

"ginawa mo para kay jongin sa loob ng pitong taon. taray, seven years a slave. dapat mabilis ka. ano, game? syempre game. anong year nga kayo nagkakilala?"

"2010, orientation. late kami pareho kaya tabi kami sa likod. tapos nung naglipat ako sa dorm, may kaibigan siya dun. namukhaan niya raw ako kaya binati niya ako," nakangiting salaysay ni sehun. "tapos nag-inuman kami that night. ‘di na siya umalis sa tabi ko."

nawala ang ngiti sa mga labi nang makita ang tingin sa kanya ng kaibigan. parang kinakaawaan siya. "next year, 2011," sabi nito.

"heart-broken si jongin, namatay iyung aso niya. tumawag siya na umiiyak, ‘di ko maalo. nasa Bulacan ako noon pero in 30 minutes, nasa bahay na ako ng mga Kim," pagyayabang ni sehun. sa totoo lang, ‘di niya rin alam paano niya nagawa iyon. ang natatandaan niya lang, ‘di na siya nagpantalon nung tumakbo siya paalis ng bahay nila at sumakay sa bus pabalik ng Quezon City. buti nalang naka-basketball shorts siya noon at walang butas sa kili-kili ang t-shirt na suot.

"bakla ka ng taon, kulang nalang nag-teleport ka!"

"walang paki-alamanan. ganun ako eh."

"oh,so sige. 2012?"

"ito, matatawa ka sa kalokohan ko. 2012, manlilibre dapat siya sa Katipunan sa ramen resto na gusto niya kaso sarado. alam mo ginawa namin? nilakad namin mula doon hanggang Robinson's Magnolia," hagikgik ni sehun. napalakas lalo ang tawa niya nang malaglag ang panga ni Baekhyun sa gulat. "tapos habang naglalakad… habang naglalakad kami, kinuwento na niya kung paano niya napasagot si taemin."

"ay tanga," bulong ni baekhyun.

"sobra."

"okay, 2013." tuloy lang sila sa pag-inom. may dumating ulit na bucket at inapiran ni sehun ang waiter.

"nagka-sakit siya noon. binilhan ko siya ng lomi sa Aling Banang's kahit malayo kasi paborito niya iyun kainin ‘pag may sakit siya. pagdating ko sa bahay nila, naisugod na pala sa ospital ni taemin," kwento ni sehun.

"in fairness kay taemin, tumagal ng isang taon," input ni baekyun. napa-tango si sehun. bihira mag-seryoso si jongin sa relasyon. himala na kung may tatagal ng tatlong buwan sa kanya. pero nagtagal sila ni taemin. siguro ay dahil na rin, at some point, naging dream guy ni Jongin ito. talented raw kasi. never na niyang inalam yung "talents".

"okay, 2014 na tayo," tinagayan ulit siya ni baekhyun sa shot glass; ininom naman niya.

"2014… hinalikan ako ni jongin non," bulong ni sehun.

"hoy putang ina, seryoso?!" sigaw ni baekhyun b na naibuga ang beer na iniinom. “sehun oh, ginagago mo ba ako? legit iyan ha? as in nagdikit lips niyo?!"

Napatawa si sehun. 

"kaka-break lang nila ni taemin, kaya wasak siya. mula ala-una ng hapon ng biyernes hanggang alas-diyes ng umaga ng sabado, nag-inuman kami sa kwarto niya." 

malinaw sa utak niya yung araw na iyun. naka-upo sila sa sahig at nakakalat sa paligid nila ni jongin ang mga bote ng alak na inubos mag-damag. ilang beses umiyak at tumawa ang kaibigan niya buong gabi at hinayaan niya lang. alam niyang kailangang mailabas ni jongin ang sakit na nararamdaman noong panahon na iyun. ang ‘di niya lang makuha ay kung bakit siya tinitigan nito nang isa't kalahating minuto bago siya halikan nang madiin.

sampung segundong nakalapat ang mga labi nila sa isa't isa. (oo, binilang niya) hawak siya ni jongin sa batok at nakatungkod ang isang kamay nito sa kamang sinasandalan niya, ikinulong siya sa sulok. wala siyang kawala, at dahil na rin sa dami ng alak sa sistema niya, hindi siya pumalag. nakapikit sila pareho, tahimik ang paligid. iyon ang una't huling beses na hinalikan siya ni jongin. hindi niya alam kung anong dapat niyang maramdaman.

tuwa? lungkot? sakit? magulo ang utak niya noon, kasing gulo ng mga paru-paro at elepante sa tiyan niya. naghalo ang tama ng alak at tama niya kay jongin.

si sehun ang unang humiwalay. bumuntong hininga siya at ningitian si jongin bago humablot ng unan sa ibabaw ng kama at humilata sa mismong sulok na iyon.

"itulog nalang natin to, pre," sabi niya noon bago niya talikuran ni jongin. nakatulog lang siya nang maramdaman niyang sumampa na ang kaibigan. umiyak ba siya noon o hindi, hindi na niya alam. hindi na rin importante dahil pagka-gising nila kinagabihan, hindi na matandaan ni jongin ang nangyari. binaon na lang rin ni sehun sa limot.

"sehun…"

"2015 hanggang ngayon, 2017 na, mahal ko pa rin siya. yun iyung katangahang ginawa ko para kay jongin kim," pagtatapos ni sehun bago pa siya maluha. hindi siya iiyak ngayong gabi.

natahimik sila. wala nang may alam kung anong dapat sabihin. wala na rin sigurong dapat pang idugtong.

\---

bumaba si sehun at pumunta sa resto ng resort. andun na si jongin, naka-upo at kumakain.

may katabi na babae.

"uy, good morning," tapik nya sa likod ni jongin na nabulunan ng slight. binati niya rin yung kasama, "hi."

"umupo ka na at umorder," yaya ni jongin at sabay subo ng pagkain. "ano ba gusto mo? sagot ko na."

"iba talaga pag may rich friend pero ang bastos mo. ‘di mo ba ako ipapakilala sa kasama mo?" kumaway si sehun sa isang waiter at tinugunan naman siya nito.

"ako nga pala si jhennie," bati ng babae kay sehun.

"ah, ginnie? jennie?," tango naman niya. 

"hindi. jhennie," pagtatama ng kausap.

"jennie? n? je-hen-nie?" tanong ni sehun na siya naman kinumpirma ng babae. saktong dumating ang waiter at tinanong kung anong order niya. "ano, kuya, ano lang. kape lang ho. para makaramdam ako ng niyerbos." ibinalik niya ang tingin niya sa kaibigan at nakitang nakangiti ito sa katabi. para tuloy siyang third wheel sa date.

as usual, napag-isip-isip niya. nagbago lang ng lugar, nalayo lang sa Manila pero same fate, same ending. hindi pa rin siya mahal ni jongin.

"ang aga-aga, nakasimangot ka diyan," bati ni baekhyun sa kanya with matching medyo malakas na pambabatok sabay upo sa tabi niya. napansin din niya iyung ate girl na katabi ng man of Sehun's dreams na resulta siguro ng pagkabisangot ng best friend niya. "hello, i'm baekhyun b and you are?"

"jhennie," si sehun ang sumagot dahil busy si jhennie at jongin sa kwentuhan. "siya si jhennie."

"je-hen-nie?" confirmed, Sehun and Baekhyun B share one braincell.

"je-hen-nie." at napatunganga sila sa dalawang taong katapat nila na biglang nagtawanan.

para namang pinilipit bigla ang lalamunan ni sehun nang makita niyang hampasin ni jhennie ang braso ni Jongin at unti-unting ibaba at halos hawakan na ang kamay. ‘di naman umiwas si jongin sa pagkakahawak, ni hindi rin umangal. dumating ang waiter at inihain ang kape ni Sehun at sa kanya na rin umorder si baekhyun b.

"kuya, isa pa ngang kape. kulang ‘yan. iyung sobrang tapang ah, para magising na sa katotohanan iyung isa dito."

tangina mo, Baekhyun B.

\---

wala silang ginawa buong umaga kundi panoorin si jongin at jhennie na mag-bonding. picture dito, video doon. takbo palayo, lakad pabalik.

"saan galing iyang chicks?"

"ewan ko dyan, bigla na lang lumitaw," busangot ni sehun. "old friend daw."

"oh eh ba’t ka gagalet? nagtatanong lang," depensa ni baekhyun b. "two old friends, meet again. wearing older faces, talk about the places they've been."

"tss," irap niya. "naalala mo ba anong pangalan niya? tanda mo?"

"oo, jennie."

"engk! mali! jhennie! je-heeeeen-nie. with an h," bulalas ni sehun. "may lahi sigurong kapampangan ‘yan. pwede naman jennie lang, ba’t kailangan pang may h? tss."

"iba ata ang timpla ng kape mo kanina, friend. wala atang asukal. ang bitter ha, ang aga-aga," asar ni baekhyun.

"ewan ko sa’yo," iyun lang ang nasabi ni sehun bago sila lapitan ni jongin.

"ano, saan tayo kakain?" yaya nito. hindi niya kasama si ate girl ngayon ah, himala. para kasing may taling nagkakabit sa kanilang dalawa kanina pa.

"hmm. nasaan ba tayo ngayon?" nakangiti si baekhyun kasi nakakaramdam ulit siya ng libre.

"bagnet!" sigaw ni sehun. "bagnet! bagnet! bagnet!"

"hi! so, saan tayo magla-lunch?" ay, eksena ulit si jhennie with an h.

"bagnet raw gusto nila eh," sagot ni jongin.

"ay, sorry. vegan kasi ako eh," ngiti ni jhennie. "pwede bang sa iba na lang tayo?"

napatigil si sehun. hindi naman siguro sasang-ayon si jongin, ‘di ba? gusto niya rin naman ng bagnet, ‘di ba? hindi ito masyadong kumakain ng gulay kahit sobrang body conscious.

"ah, sige," sumang-ayon nga si loko. “kung saan mo na lang gusto tayo pumunta.”

"time check. hindi ikaw ang pinili," bulong ni baekhyun b sa tenga mismo ni sehun. 

Hindi na niya magawang sumagot.

\---

naka-upo sila ngayon sa isang vegan resto. magkatabi ulit si jongin at jhennie samantalang kaharap naman nila sina baekhyun at sehun. tumitingin si jhennie sa menu nang may tumawag sa kanya. in-excuse niya ang sarili mula sa mesa upang batiin ang kaibigan.

"jongin naman eh. ayun na eh, bagnet. bagnet, bagnet, bagnet," iyak ni sehun. "minsan lang tayo dito, tapos pakakainin mo ko ng gulay?"

"tama. kung gusto niyang mag-vegan, sana nagpa-norte pa siya konti. kung bumyahe siya kaninang umaga, ngayong tanghali, andun na sana siya," dugtong ni baekhyun.

"tsaka ikaw? kakain ng gulay? pre, magpapamisa talaga ako." ginawa nalang pamaypay ni sehun ang menu. napipikon na siya eh, nagtitimpi lang.

"sorry na. si jhennie kasi. narinig niyo naman, dito niya gusto kumain," pag-aalo ni jongin sa mga kaibigan. "at ikaw sehun, kailangan mo ng gulay. ang payat mo na kaya."

"eh kung mag-suntukan nalang kaya tayo?" hamon ni sehun. "ako, pare, sumama ako sayo dito para mag-enjoy ha. hindi para maging sunud-sunuran mo. kaya halika na, kain na tayo ng totoong pagkain."

"ano, nakapili na ba kayo kung anong gusto niyo?" tanong ni jhennie pagbalik sa mesa nila.

"bagnet," irap ni sehun. pinanlakihan siya ng mata ni jongin dahil kilala siya nitong pumapatol sa babae lalo na pag sira ang mood niya. "’de joke lang. ano, itong hearty salad? good for the heart to, ‘di ba? kasi hearty salad? ‘yon!"

tawang tawa lang si baekhyun b sa tabi niya sa mga pangyayari at muling bumulong sa tenga ni sehun, "good for your heart ba talaga iyang nasa harap mo?" sinikmuraan nalang siya nito.

\---

"si sehun, kumakanta ‘yan kahit ‘di halata," pagyayabang ni jongin.

nakabalik na sila sa sa festival at dahil may kilala si jhennie sa staff, tumulong na rin sila sa pag-set up. Okay na sana kaso nag-back out ang isa sa mga performer. At dahil intrimitido itong si jongin, iprinisinta niya si sehun.

"ha? bakit ako? ikaw ‘tong may dalang gitara," angal ni sehun. "tsaka gasgas na lalamunan ko, pre. ‘wag na ako."

"eh magpe-perform naman na talaga ako. sige na, pumayag ka na. bukas pa naman set mo eh. ako na titipa para sa'yo. ano, game? syempre, game iyan. ilista niyo na po, sehun oh. bulong mo na lang sa’kin kakantahin mo para mapraktis ko saglit," tuloy tuloy lang si jongin kaya wala nang nagawa si sehun kundi ngumiti.

"time check!" binigatan ni sehun ang pagdantay sa balikat ni baekhyun. "sound check pala! sound check. hello, mic test, mic test. sound one, two, three."

"jongin, dito muna ako ha. aayusin lang namin yung set list," paalam ni jhennie bago sila umalis sa tent ng artists. kumaway sila sa kanya bago naglakad pabalik sa kwarto nila.

"anong kakantahin mo?" tanong ni jongin nang umakbay siya kay sehun. "shirebound? miss ko na boses mo ah. Ngayon ko na lang ata maririnig ulit."

"sa hindi pag-alala."

"ha?"

"muni kakantahin ko. ipraktis mo ah," sagot ni sehun. napatigil naman si baekhyun sa pagtI-tinder sa narinig pero isang tingin lang ni sehun sa kanya sa gilid ng mata, nagkibit-balikat na lang siya.

"okay," pagtango ni jongin. "tell you what, dahil pumayag kang kumanta bukas-"

"pinilit mo ko, ibang iba Iyon sa pumayag."

"kaya tara, kain tayo ng bagnet."

\---

"akin na, kuya! ayan! sa wakas!" halos mahulog na sa upuan niya si sehun sa sobrang tuwa nang makita ang pagkaing hinahain sa kanila. umungol siya agad sa unang kagat. "mhmmm, sarap."

nakatingin lang sa kanya si jongin. parang may gustong sabihin pero ‘di natuloy dahil tumunog ang phone niya.

"hello?" bati nito. "ah, ano. kasama ko sina sehun. bakit? ngayon na? sige, sige. punta na ako."

"jhennie?" dismayadong tanong ni sehun.

"oo eh, nagpapasama ulit sa vegan place," paliwanag ni jongin.

"ganun ba? sayang naman, bagnet pa naman ‘to," asar ni sehun. kumagat ulit siya at umungol. "sarap talaga eh."

"hun," bulong ni jongin, nakanguso.

"time check! hinihintay ka na ni jhennie," pagpapa-alala ni baekhyun b na kahit kumakain ay ‘di natigil sa kakadutdot sa phone niya.

"sige na, umalis ka na," sabi ni sehun. alam niyang nakatingin sa kanya si jongin kaya tutok lang siya sa pagkain niya. alam niyang ‘pag tumingala siya, rurupok na naman ang puso niya para sa kaibigan. "magta-take out na lang kami ng para sa'yo."

"talaga? promise?"

"ikaw pa ba? oo naman. malakas ka sa’kin eh. kahit dalawa pa ‘yan o tatlo," pangako ni sehun. "sige na, ‘wag mo na siya paghintayin."

"salamat, hunnie." tumayo si jongin sa upuan niya at umaktong paalis na. ikinagulat ni sehun ang sumunod na ginawa nito.

hinalikan siya sa ulo.

at pinunasan ang gilid ng labi.

"pati pisngi mo, gustong kumain. may sauce pa," tawa ni jongin. "una na 'ko. hun, Iyung take out ah!" at tuluyan na siyang umalis.

"kapre, ano ‘yun?" tanong ni baekhyun na tumuturo sa sahig. 

"alin?" wala namang makita si sehun na kakaiba. naramdaman na lang niyang binatukan siya ng best friend. "puta."

"wit, long overdue na Iyan," halakhak ni baekhyun tsaka nagpatuloy sa pagkain.

isinawalang bahala nalang ni sehun ang halik sa bunbunan. wala lang Iyon, naisip niya. natuwa lang. pero ‘di niya itatangging may paru-paro ulit sa kalamnan niya dahil doon.

\---

nasa bar na naman sila, kasama na si jhennie. si baekhyun b, may kausap na lalaki sa isang tabi. maharot, pero agad ring bumalik sa mesa nila pagtapos.

"anong topic natin?"

"itong si jongin, tinanong ako kung anong pangarap ko. lalim masyado, ‘di pa ko lasing para diyan," sagot ni sehun.

"graduation blues?"

"’di kasi ano… na-realize ko lang na ang dami sa batchmates ko ang na-feature na sa young star," paliwanag nito.

"ha? eh ‘di ba sardinas ‘yun?"

"tanga, young's town ‘yon," bulalas ni jongin.

"kung maka-tanga ha," iyak ni sehun. "ano namang connect ng young star sa dreams?"

"sabi kasi nila, kapag young artist ka pero ‘di ka nasama sa young star, ‘di ka successful. nakasalubong ko pa si kevin last week, tapos kasama ‘yung isa pang kaibigan namin na kaka-feature lang. sabi ba naman, be proud! kasi ‘di lahat nafe-feature dun. tignan mo ‘to si jongin, ang tagal-tagal na, ‘di pa rin naisasama. tapos tumawa pa si gago," mapait ang pagkakangiti niya. "tangina, ang sakit pala ng katotohanan, ano? lalo na ‘pag sinasampal sayo?"

"tama! ‘di ba, sehun?"

"eh ‘di ka naman bagay dun eh," sabat ni sehun na hindi pinansin si baekhyun. syempre, bilang feeling personal cheerleader ni jongin, kailangan niyang ibalik ang sigla ng kaibigan. "mas bagay sa’yo ‘yung masa. naks. o kaya ‘yung abante."

"oo, pero babaguhin natin yung theme," dagdag ni baekhyun.

"young abante! haha!" hagalpak ni sehun. "at kailangan may tagline!"

"alam ko na. ito, forward forever, backward never!" tawa ni jongin.

"pare, kadiri. ‘di talaga bagay sa’yo mag-joke. mas bagay ito, young abante: for the common millenials. oh, ha."

"walangya ka," tumawa pa ulit si jongin. "oh, shot."

sabay-sabay silang tumungga.

"actually, na-feature na ako sa young star last year," siwalat ni jhennie.

"ohh. shot, para sa young stars natin na malapit nang mag-ningning," aya ni baekhyun na tinugunan naman ng mga kasama.

"jongin. law school. ‘di mo nasabi sa amin na pangarap mo rin pala maging abogado pero nag-film ka muna eh ang mahal ng miscellaneous fees dun." useful rin minsan si baekhyun, lalo na sa mga real talk.

"mayaman," sabat ulit ni sehun. "don’t forget."

"sira. sayang kasi iyung mga libro nina mommy at daddy eh," paliwanag ni jongin.

"eh ‘di ibenta mo," sagot ni sehun. "ay, oo nga pala. mayaman ka."

"pinagbigyan kasi nila ako sa gusto ko eh, iyung film. naisip ko lang na ako naman ang bumawi sa kanila kaya ayun. isipin niyo, seven years." napatingin si baekhyun kay sehun. "seven years."

"seven years," tugon ni sehun.

"hay. punta lang ako sa kotse ah, may kukunin lang ako," paalam ni jongin. naiwan si jhennie, baekhyun at sehun.

"so, jhennie, young star. galing mo naman," hirit ni sehun.

"oo. sa women of now section," paglilinaw ni jhennie. "nakakatuwa nga eh, kasi matagal rin akong nawala bago ako ma-feature. alam niyo yun, iyung cliché na hahanapin muna yung sarili. ganun ako."

"so kaya pala old friend," banggit ni baekhyun.

"sa totoo lang, jongin and i… we were together before," paglalahad ni jhennie. "nasabi ko sa kanya na pupunta ako dito, i hoped na sumunod siya and he did. hoping din na maayos namin."

"maayos ang alin?" tanong ni sehun pero alam na niya. alam na niya pero gusto niyang marinig kasi masokista talaga siya.

"Iyung kami," ngiti ni jhennie. "maayos kami. mabigyan ulit kami ng chance."

dun na natahimik si sehun at uminom na lang.

\---

"sa’kin nakatingin."

"hindi, sa akin."

"sa akin nga, ang kulit."

"ano bang pinagtatalunan niyo diyan? nasaan si jhennie?" nakabalik na si jongin at naabutang nagdiduskusyon si sehun at baekhyun. no jhennie in sight.

"nag-cr raw," sagot ni sehun. "baekhyun b, sa akin nakatingin."

"sino ba iyan?" iritang tanong ni jongin.

"Iyung lalaki sa kabilang table. sa likod mo."

pasimpleng tinignan ni jongin ang taong pinagtatalunan ng mga kaibigan at biglang nakasimangot nang humarap.

"kay sehun nga nakatingin," sabi niya.

"o! kita mo na, sa akin raw. haha," hagikgik ni sehun.

"we'll see," nakangisi si baekhyun lalo na nang makitang tumayo ang lalaking pinag-uusapan nila at lumapit sa kanila. "hi, chanyeol. i'm baekhyun and these are my friends, jongin and sehun."

"hi, i'm chanyeol," pagpapakilala nito. "sorry to interrupt but b and i have been talking all day kasi. is it okay kung agawin ko muna siya?"

"ay, ‘wag ka na magpaalam sa mga yan. tara na," yaya ni baekhyun at tuluyang hinila ang bagong kakilala palayo.

"tignan mo ‘tong tanginang ‘to. sobrang landi, iiwan pa iyung phone niya," natatawang sigaw ni sehun na sinabayan ni jongin. "hoy, baekhyun b! naiwan mo iyung cellphone mo, bakla!"

"stay safe, kids!" bulyaw ni baekhyun nang tumakbo siya pabalik sa kanila at umalis rin agad.

"last shot oh, bago tayo umalis." tinagayan ni jongin si sehun.

\---

"saan ba si jhennie?"

"ewan ko. hayaan mo muna siya, mahahanap niya rin ako," sagot ni jongin.

"ikaw, marami kang sinasabi sa’kin ah," ani ni sehun. "lawyer. jhennie… kung ‘di pa niya sinabi, ‘di ko malalaman na ex mo pala siya," pagtatampo ni sehun. "eh ‘di sana ‘di ako naging mean. chaperone pala ang kailangan mo dito, hindi best friend."

"ikaw. ikaw ang kailangan ko," sabi ni jongin.

"ano?"

"basta ikaw, kahit anong role i-assume mo. best friend, chaperone, basta ikaw lang ang kailangan ko," sambit ni jongin habang nakatingin sa kanya pero agad rin itong bumwelto. "o sige, sorry na. sorry kung ‘di ko nabanggit na may jhennie pala seven years ago, bago pa magka-taemin."

seven years ago, nung hindi pa sila magka-kilala ni sehun. pitong taong nakakaraan, may minahal si jongin na katulad nang pagmamahal niya kay taemin o baka nga mas higit pa. anong laban ni sehun sa jhennie na minahal pala at hindi lang basta old friend? naluha si sehun sa nalaman.

tangina naman, universe, sa isip-isip niya. ang sakit-sakit na? bakit naman iisang gabi mo lang binigay ng tira? di pwede bukas? may lakad ka?

"na-realize ko lang, ang hirap palang tanggihan ng taong minahal mo nang sobra no? iyung kahit ubos ka na pero andyan siya, yung kaunting tinira mo para sa sarili mo, wala eh, ibibigay mo pa rin eh," sanaysay ni jongin. "kaya andito tayo ngayon. kasi minahal ko si jhennie."

tangina mo rin, jongin kim.

\---

"i got something that you want. oh, iyung bagnet mo." inabot ni sehun ang paper take out box kay jongin na isinantabi naman nito pagtapos magpasalamat.

"sa totoo lang, natatakot talaga ako," kumpisal ni jongin na nakatitig sa kaibigan. may kung anong emosyon ang nasa likod ng mga mata nito kaya hindi maka-iwas si sehun.

"takot saan?"

"sa lahat. hindi na tayo magkikita masyado. magiging iba na mundo mo. ‘di na rin ako makakapunta basta-basta sa mga open mic. ‘di na pwedeng maging procrastinator, baka idemanda pa ko," sagot nito. "’di ko rin alam kung gusto ko ba lahat nang ito."

"ayaw mo nung bagnet? akin na, ako kakain." si sehun pag lasing, wala na siyang sense kausap unless gusto niya iyung topic. parang sober jongin.

"bahala ka nga diyan," tumayo si jongin para kunin ang gitara at nagsimulang kapain ang strings.

akala ko habang buhay tayo,  
akala ko hanggang dulo,  
kay haba pa ng kalsada  
dito na ba tayo bababa?  
kung ganito na nga ba ang usapan…

biglang may bumara sa lalamunan ni sehun sa mga sinabi ng best friend. oo nga ano, ‘di na sila masyado magkikita pagbalik nila ng Manila.

si sehun, magma-martsa at aakyat ng stage. si jongin, kung saan dalhin ng paa, doon pupunta. iniisip palang niya ang mga posibleng mangyari, naiiyak na siya.

natutuwa ba siya dahil baka sakali na sa paglawak ng distansya sa pagitan nila, makakalimutan na niya ang nararamdaman para kay jongin? o naiiyak siya sa ideya na baka kahit nasa malayo siya, si jongin pa rin ang hahanap-hanapin? bakit ba kasi hindi niya pinigilan ang puso niya noong nahuli niya ang sarili na unti-unting nahuhulog para sa kaibigan? bakit, kung kailan sobrang sakit na, at saka niya naisip na bumitaw?

imbes na umiyak, inagawa niya ang gitara mula kay jongin upang dugtungan ang kantang binubuo nito.

kung dito na ang hangganan  
dapat sigurong iwasan  
ang mga minsang kamustahan  
mga nakasanayan  
dapat ng kalimutan  
upang di tayo magkasakitan

hanggang dito na lang  
hanggang dito na lang…

"hanggang dito na lang..." tahimik na pagkanta ni Sehun sabay nang pagdaan ng daliri sa strings ng gitara. pinapanood lamang siya ni Jongin sa kabilang kama, taimtim na nakatingin sa kanya na parang nakikiusap na ituloy pa ang kanta pero di na niya kaya. hanggang dito nalang.

"Mahal kita."

Hikbi.

"jongin, mahal kita. pitong taon na," sehun confessed. napabalikwas si Jongin sa pagkakahiga, ‘di pa rin inaalis ang tingin sa best friend niya. 

"mahal na mahal kita, jongin kim," pag-iyak ni sehun at tuluyan nang nagtago sa likod ng gitara. ayan na, naisip niya, nasabi na niya yung matagal na niyang tinatago. hindi ba dapat masaya siya dahil kahit paano, nabawasan ang bigat sa damdamin niya? pero bakit ganun, parang nasaktan lang siya sa pag-amin niya? bakit parang nagmamaka-awa siya sa paraan ng pagkakasabi niya? desperado na ba siya? naramdaman niya ang pag-upo ng kaibigan sa tabi niya at lalo siyang naiyak.

"sehun-" bulong ni jongin habang hinahagod ang likod ng kaibigan. magkaharap silang naka-upo sa kama habang mangiyak-ngiyak pa rin si sehun. unti-unti, tinanggal ni Jongin ang nakaharang na gitara at inilapit ang mukha niya sa kaibigan, dahan-dahang idinikit ang ilong sa pisngi ni sehun at dahil doon, napapikit sila pareho. "Hun."

Mali, naisip ni sehun. Maling mali. magkaibigan sila, best friends. and best friends don’t kiss each other this way. 

Iyung desperado, hinihingal, naghahabol. may ungol, kagat at gigil sa bawat dampi ng labi sa labi. 

maling mali, naisip ni sehun habang inihihiga sya ni Jongin sa kama at inalis ang pang-itaas. dahan-dahang bumababa sa leeg ang halik, umabot sa dibdib at bumabalik sa labi. patuloy lang ang kamay ni jongin sa pag-kapa sa katawan ni Sehun; taas-baba, paikot-ikot. nakakahilo, nakakapang-init.

natigilan si sehun nang maramdaman niyang tinatanggal na ni Jongin ang butones ng pantalon niya. oo, hindi niya itatangging pinagarap nita itong sandali na ito. ito iyung gusto niyang mangyari pero hindi ito, na pakiramdam niya na kaya lang naman siya niroromansa ay dahil naawa sa kanya si Jongin. na kaya siya hinahalikan ay baka marahil ito yung paraan ng panunukli ni jongin sa pitong taong ginugol niya sa pagmamahal sa kanya.

"jongin, tama na," pagpupumiglas niya ngunit parang ‘di sya naririnig. "Stop." ayaw pa rin, nasa leeg nya pa rin ang malambot na mga labi ng kaibigan. nakapikit na si sehun at pinipigilang humikbi, nahihilo dahil sa patak ng alak na nainom kanina at sa sensasyon na nararamdaman sa paghalik sa kanya ni jongin.

Hindi, mali.

may jhennie na naghihintay kay jongin. best friend lang siya, hindi minahal.

"jongin, please. tama na," ihininga niya sa tainga ng kaibigan sabay ng pagpalupot niya ng mga braso sa balikat nito. "Ayoko."

doon tumigil si jongin at parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig nang maramdaman ang pag-kapit ng luha ni sehun sa pisngi niya. gustuhin man niyang tignan ang binatang nasa ilalim niya, naka-kadena pa rin sa balikat at leeg niya ang mga braso ng matalik na kaibigan.

sa loob ng ilang minuto, tanging katahimikan at kanilang paghinga lang ang maririnig sa paligid. pinawalan na rin siya ni Sehun ngunit hindi pa rin sila gumagalaw sa pwesto.

"Hun," panimula ni jongin at handa na ang "i'm sorry" sa dila niya pero itinulak lamang siya ni sehun at saka ito tumayo, lumipat sa katabing kama at nagtalukbong ng kumot mula ulo hanggang paa, nahigang patalikod sa kanya.

\---

"kapre… nag-sex kami ni chanyeol kagabi," bulong ni baekhyun pero mangiyak-ngiyak. "pero nung ano, lalabasan na siya, bigla akong napa-i love you." hikbi. "anong gagawin ko eh iyun yung nararamdaman ko, alangan namang pigilan ko, ‘di ba? pero kasi, paggising ko, wala siya sa kama. ang bilis ko kasi mahulog eh. kainis naman."

patuloy lang si sehun sa paghihiwa ng medyo matigas na tocino sa plato sabay subo. ayaw man niyang umiyak ulit, naunahan na siya ng hikbi.

"umamin na ko kay jongin kagabi," iyak niya. "sinabi ko na sa kanya na mahal ko siya, seven years na. baks, seven years." humahagulgol na siya pero patuloy pa rin sa pagkain para di masyadong malakas ang pag-iyak. "alam ko namang magbabago na lahat pagkatapos ng graduation eh. aamin na ako nun eh, napa-aga pa ng dalawang araw."

nakita niyang magkasama sina jongin at jhennie na dumaan sa likod ni baekhyun kaya naman mabilis siya umalis kahit hindi pa ubos ang pagkain. gusto siyang damayan ni baekhyun pero alam nito na mas gugustuhin niyang mapag-isa kaya hinayaan na siya.

\---

"salamat talaga sa pagpunta ha. buti nalang nandIyan ka, kayo," ngiti ni jhennie.

"wala yun, ikaw pa ba," sagot ni jongin.

"so, wala ka na talagang balak umattend ng graduation?"

iling.

"law school?"

tango.

"eh si sehun?"

napatingin si jongin sa dating kasintahan.

"ano ba kayo ni sehun?" usyoso ni jhennie.

"best friends… for seven years."

\---

"baekhyun b!"

gustong tumakbo palayo ni baekhyun nang marinig at makilala ang boses na tumawag sa kanya. gusto niyang mawala nalang.

"hey! ba’t nawala ka kanina?" tanong ni chanyeol nang malapitan siya. "i looked everywhere for you ha."

"ako ba talaga nawala o ikaw? paggising ko, ang lamig ng kama," irap ni baekhyun at aktong aalis na kaya niyakap siya ni chanyeol. "hoy! bitawan mo ko! sisigaw ako!"

"babe, you're already shouting," tawa ni chanyeol. "pumunta pa kasi ako sa bayan to buy flowers. a bouquet for you. sana hinintay mo ko." inamoy-amoy niya ang leeg ni baekhyun. "na-miss kita buong araw."

"’wag kang ganyan, marupok ako," bulong ni baekhyun. "bakit kasi ‘di ka nag-iwan ng message?"

"i wanted to surprise you so bad, nakalimutan ko," ang husky ng boses ni chanyeol. nanghihina na ang tuhod ni baekhyun b. "we need to talk. tara?"

"ganun ba talaga tingin mo sakin? mahina?" tinulak palayo ni baekhyun ang lalaki at sinamaan ng tingin pero agad ring hinila pabalik sa hotel. "tara, magtutuos tayo."

\---

"sehun, ano ba? umuwi ka na, hinahanap ka na ng papa mo," sigaw ni mama oh sa linya. "pag wala ka pa dito mamayang gabi, sinasabi ko sa’yo."

"uuwi na po, nage-empake na po ako ng gamit," sagot ni sehun. totoo naman, binabalik na niya sa bag ang mga dami na nagamit. aalis na siya, magbu-bus na lang siya pabalik ng Manila. kaya naman niya. nag-text na rin naman si baekhyun na gusto nyang mag-stay sa la union nang mas matagal. bahala na.

"mag-text ka pag nasa biyahe ka na. mag-ingat ka," paalala ni mama bago tapusin ang tawag na sakto namang pagpasok ni jongin sa kwarto nila.

"hun," bati nito. naiiyak na naman si sehun dahil naalala niya ang nangyari kagabi. "hunnie, usap tayo."

pero ‘di siya nakinig. isinukbit ang bag sa balikat at mabilis na umalis. gusto na niyang malayo kay jongin. masyado nang masakit, hindi na niya kaya. pero dahil mapaglaro si universe, nakasalubong niya pa si jhennie.

"sehun, ikaw na next na magpe-perform," sabi nito. narinig niya ang boses ng best friend sa likod. naabutan siya.

"hun, ako na mismo maghahatid sayo pauwi. sehun, please," pagmamakaawa ng kaibigang hindi pa rin niya kayang harapin. 

tama nga si jongin, mahirap tanggihan ang taong mahal mo. kahit ubos na ubos ka na, kahit tuyot na, pipiga at pipiga ka pa rin talaga para sa kanya. hahanap at gagawa ka ng paraan para makuha niya ang gusto niya. at dahil tanga at masokista si sehun oh, ganun ang ginawa niya.

tumango siya.

\---

hindi si jongin ang mag-gigitara para sa kanya. naki-usap siya sa naunang nagtanghal na ‘wag munang umalis at babayaran na lang para siya na ang magbigay musika sa mga salitang bibitawan niya. baka mabasa lang ng luha ang mikropono kung si jongin ang makakasama niya sa entablado.

kakalimutan na kita,  
siguraduhin mong hindi talaga pwedeng tayo…

\---

tahimik sila sa sasakyan. imbes na si baekhyun ang nasa backseat, napalitan siya ni jhennie na biglang gusto nang umuwi.

inuna nilang ihatid sa bahay ang babae. hinatid pa ni jongin hanggang sa gate at kitang- kita ni sehun ang paghaplos ni jhennie sa mukha ng kaibigan. mas pinili nalang niyang magtulug-tulugan kesa makita ang mga sumunod na nangyari. malamang, bukas, magkasama ang dalawa at muling sasabak sa laban ng pag-ibig habang si sehun, sasabak sa mundo ng pagiging empleyado. mag-isa man, pipiliin niyang maging matatag.

limang minuto nang naka-upo si sehun at jongin sa sasakyan sa labas ng bahay ng mga oh. isang malalim na hininga ang pinakawalan ni jongin bago humarap kay sehun, at akmang magsasalita pero inunahan siya.

"mag-ingat ka lagi ah," paalala ni sehun. "wala na ako sa law school mo para alalayan ka. hindi ka na rin pwedeng magpa-delay, magagalit na talaga tatay mo, sige ka."

"sehun, i'm sorry," bulong ni jongin.

"bakit ka nags-sorry? wala ka namang kasalanan. hindi mo naman kasalanan na hindi mo ako mahal."

nakatutok lang siya sa dashboard habang tinititigan siya ni jongin. 

"jongin kim, mahal kita," pag-amin niyang muli. "mahal kita pero ‘di ko na kaya. ang sakit-sakit na. alagaan mo na lang sarili mo." 

alagaan mo para sa’kin, pagdugtong niya sa isip. alagaan mo ang puso mong ayaw mong ipagkatiwala sakin. ‘wag mo kong gayahin na winasak ang sarili sa pagmamahal sa’yo nang palihim.

"hanggang dito na lang, jongin.” Huminga siya ng malamim. “paalam." Hindi na niya hinintay sumagot si jongin. Mabilis siyang bumaba ng sasakyan at dumiretso sa bahay nila. ayaw niyang makita siya ni jongin na umiiyak dahil sa kanya.

hindi na niya narinig ang pagharurot ng sasakyan paalis dahil sa pagsalubong sa kanya ng nanay niya na bukas ang mga bisig para yakapin siya.

hindi iyakin si sehun oh. bilang sa daliri ang mga sandaling may tumulong luha mula sa mga mata niya. pero nang maramdaman ang paghagod ng kamay ng ina sa likod niya, doon bumuhos ang mga luhang dulot ng sakit na naramdaman sa loob ng pitong taon.

\---

pagkatapos ng seremonya ay agad ring umuwi ang pamiya Oh para i-entertain ang mga bisita. ilang tiyahin ang humalik sa pisngi ni sehun bilang pagbati at ilang tapik rin sa likod at balikat ang natanggap niya mula sa mga tiyuhin. gustuhin man niyang humilata nalang sa kama dahil sa pagod at puyat ay hindi pwede.

araw nita ito, naisip niya. dapat masaya siya.

mabilis siyang nagbihis at bumaba para harapin ang angkan niya. sumabay na rin sa sa pagkain dahil wala pa siyang matinong kain mula nung nakauwi siya galing la union. 

nayaya siya sa inuman ng papa at mga tito niya at tinutungga ang unang bote nang mapansing may nakatanaw sa gate nila.

si jongin, nakasuot pa ng toga.

nagpaalam siya sa mga nakakatanda pero di naman siya napansin kahit umalis siya. pinagbuksan niya ng gate ang kaibigan.

"tara?" nag-aalangang tanong ni jongin na may hawak pala ng dalawang bote ng beer sa isang kamay. lumingon si sehun sa bahay. busy ang tatay niya sa karaoke at nasa loob ang nanay niya, malamang ay nakikipag-tsismisan sa mga tita.

"tara," sagot niya.

\---

nakarating sila sa maginhawa pero sarado ang madalas na tambayan kaya sumandal na lang sila sa railing ng 3rd floor.

wala pa ring nagsasalita sa kanila bukod sa oo at hindi.

oo, dalawang bote lang ang balak inumin ni sehun.  
hindi, ‘wag na siyang bilhan ng yosi. unti-unti na siyang tumitigil.  
oo, kumain na siya.  
hindi, hindi pa siya nakakabawi ng tulog.

oo, mahal pa rin ni sehun si jongin.  
hindi, hindi pa rin siya maka-move on.

"ano nang balak mo?"

"ewan ko, ‘di ko pa alam. maga-apply sa mga may job opening. bahala na."

tumango-tango si jongin bago huminga ng malalim. pinaglalaruan lang ni sehun ang sticker ng bote. dikit na dikit sila kahit ang luwag ng espasyo sa paligid. nakasanayang laging may bahagi ng mga katawan nila na laging magkalapat.

nagulat si sehun nang hawakan bigla ni jongin ang kamay niya. hindi pa rin siya makatingin ng diretso rito kaya ipinukaw nalang niya ang paningin sa mga kamay nila.

"ang lambot pala ng palad mo, ano?" nanginginig na pagtawa ni jongin. "ba’t ba ngayon ko lang hinawakan?"

"jongin kim," bulong ni sehun.

"may gusto akong linawin tungkol sa pagpunta natin sa la union. hindi totoong andun tayo para kitain at makipag-ayos ako kay jhennie. in-invite niya ako tumugtog at um-oo ako. kaya lang naman ako naging sunud-sunuran sa kanya doon ay pinakiramdam ko ang sarili ko, iyung puso ko, kung wala nang nararamdaman para sa kanya. kung handa na ba ulit magmahal. pagtapos masaktan kay jhennie at taemin, para kasing nakakatakot na sumugal ulit. hindi kita niyaya doon para maging 3rd wheel. role ni baekhyun b iyun."

wala pa ring imik si sehun dahil hindi niya alam anong dapat sabihin. ano ba ito? bakit nagpapaliwanag si jongin sa kanya kahit ‘di kailangan? para saan itong paglilinaw?

"dapat nga tayo lang dalawa iyun eh, kaso ang rude ko naman kung ‘di ko yayayain si baekhyun dahil nasa harap natin siya noon," dugtong ni jongin. "gusto kitang ma-solo. gusto kong lumayo tayo para masabi ko na ‘to. ayoko nang may audience."

ang lakas ng tibok ng puso ni sehun. ano bang nangyayari? sa pagsasalita ni jongin, parang aamin siya na-

"mahal rin kita, sehun oh."

ay tangina.

"mahal kita," pagpapatuloy ni jongin. "pasensya na kung pinahirapan muna kita bago ako magsabi. alam mo naman ako, matatakutin. takot ako sa kung anong pwedeng maging consequence ng pag-amin sa’yo. best friend kita eh. ayokong mawala ka sa akin. kaso muntik na mangyari."

"wala pang alas-dose," bulalas ni sehun.

"ha?"

"wala pang alas-dose. birthday mo pa rin pero ‘di pa kita nababati," bulong ni sehun. natawa naman si jongin.

"Hun, ‘di naman importante iyun. ang mahalaga, graduate na tayo. na andito tayo ngayon, magkasama. hayaan na nating lumipas ang b-"

hinalikan ni sehun si jongin.

"ayan lang kayang kong ibigay, wala pa akong naiipong pera. sorry. happy birthday," bati ni sehun.

"parang ‘di ko naman birthday, ang ikli eh. ‘di ko masyado naramdaman," ngisi ni jongin. "isa pa nga."

"bahala ka diyan," irap ni sehun. magkahawak pa rin sila ng kamay. totoo ba ito?

"sehun. hun, isa pa." ayan na, nagpapa-cute na si jongin. "mahal, isa pa. please."

"anong sabi mo? anong tawag mo sa’kin?"

"mahal. bakit, ayaw mo? babe, baby, bhe, bebe ko, thart, sweetheart, honey. ano gusto mo itawag ko sayo?"

"bakit, sinagot na ba kita? ‘di ka pa nga nanliligaw," angal ni sehun. "ano, tayo agad? paghirapan mo muna ako. pinahirapan mo ako eh."

"sorry, sehun," bulong ni jongin na sumeryoso ulit at hinalikan ang kamay niya na hawak pa rin nito. "’di ko naman alam na nasasaktan na pala kita. babawi ako. hayaan mo lang ako patunayan sarili ko na seryoso ako sa'yo. mahal kita."

"okay na, ‘wag ka nang umiyak diyan," malumanay na pinunasan ni sehun ang luhang pumatak mula sa mata ni jongin. "pareho tayong may kasalanan. ‘di ako nagsabi, naduwag ka. quits lang. pero kailangan mo pa rin ako ligawan."

"oo, sige. gagawin ko, kung para naman sa'yo," at hinalikan ulit ni jongin ang kamay niya.

"halik ka nang halik diyan, eh pwede naman dito."

"hmp-"

matapang si sehun. hinalikan niya ang taong minamahal niya nang patago noon. sinunggaban niya ang taong mahal rin pala siya ngayon. matapang si sehun, be like sehun.

napatalon sila nang may dumaang jeep na sobrang lakas ng radyo at natawa nang marinig ang kantang tumutugtog.

"this guy's in love with you, pare,  
bading na bading sa'yo~"


End file.
